


天使中的魔鬼

by VLIKE2PARTY



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, Multi, 姚颜四起 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLIKE2PARTY/pseuds/VLIKE2PARTY





	天使中的魔鬼

姚琛是个恶魔，不折不扣的恶魔。

无论是头上翘起的并不尖锐的犄角，亦是身后拖着的带着钩的尾巴，还是传统意识上手里拿着的没有攻击性的三尖叉，或是眼角处晕开的妖魅的黑影和像是玫瑰花瓣一样艳红的唇，无一不在标示着他的身份，一个黑夜里的暗行者，和头顶光圈的张颜齐正好相反，姚琛属于狡猾又骇人耸听的种族。

可张颜齐不这么认为，他觉得和姚琛比起来，自己仿佛更像作恶多端的魔鬼。

“你为什么总穿一身黑？”

“因为我是恶魔啊。”

“恶魔就要穿黑色吗？”

姚琛被问倒了，教他课的吸血鬼教授没讲过这个问题，印着咒语的教科书里也没有标准答案，姚琛歪着脑袋想了一会儿，不太确定地回答张颜齐的问题。

“大概是因为要在黑夜里隐藏自己吧。”

听闻后天使笑了，他张开羽翼扑向他的小恶魔，在姚琛瞪大的乌黑的眸子里看到自己褪下了天使的伪装。

“可你还是被我逮到了。”

米迦勒啊，请原谅我的堕落与沉沦，赦免我的罪孽和污浊，但我甘愿与恶魔一起坠入万劫不复的深渊。每当张颜齐亲吻姚琛时都会做出如此的忏悔。

张颜齐从不知道恶魔会有如此大的吸引力。

他喜欢把姚琛圈在宽大的羽翼中央时的黑白相称，他喜欢看姚琛在接受来势汹汹的吻时涨红的脸颊，他喜欢姚琛邪恶的眼睛里装的青涩的羞赧，他喜欢看姚琛被自己圣洁的双手褪去衣物的过程，他喜欢亲吻姚琛冰冷而又敏感的尖角，他喜欢顺着那条流畅的尾巴一路摸到姚琛的股间，他喜欢把姚琛踏着高跟皮鞋的修长的双腿架在自己肩上箍住他的腰让他无处可逃，他喜欢取下闪亮的光环捆住姚琛的手腕，听他用尖尖的獠牙咬破了唇也抑制不住兴奋的呻吟，拭去小恶魔眼角溢出的泪水，而后变本加厉地让姚琛哑着嗓子用哭腔求饶。

原来生在黑暗里的恶魔也会流泪，也会丢了强大傲慢的衣钵露出不堪一击的脆弱，张颜齐觉得自己像进攻撒旦的圣战士，却采撷了一朵带刺的妖艳的玫瑰。

撒旦也会准许你们流泪吗？张颜齐扳过姚琛躲避对视的脸问到，遍布的清晰的水痕是汗和泪的交织。

撒旦这两个字仿佛是什么禁忌一样，让姚琛听了便惊恐地睁大了空洞的双眼，一个激灵下无意识地收紧了后穴。张颜齐发出满足的喟叹，捉住姚琛在脸上胡乱擦泪的手，反扣在他头顶俯身压得更深，反正不管怎么擦还是会有生理泪水源源不断地涌出来。

乖，不哭。张颜齐掐着姚琛精瘦的腰肢狠狠律动，虔诚地亲吻他凸起的肩胛骨，把热烈狂暴的撕咬献给一双骨爪分明的漆黑的翅膀。

不断顶动的力量像要把他贯穿一样，单是不要这种两个字的词句也被顶得支离破碎。姚琛能轻身一跃到电杆上稳稳地站立，也感受过从高崖上跳下的失重感，但此时混沌迷离的意识和忽上忽下的翻转是他从未体验过的，像被拉扯到了新世界，有直冲云霄的快感，也有不断下坠的恍惚，但迷离中能看到的全是张颜齐的温柔又狠戾的脸庞。

一股白浊迸射在布满吻痕的小腹上，随之而来的是浇灌在后庭的炙热。姚琛弓着身子颤动，他要花好久才能高潮的余韵中缓回神来，听到张颜齐压在耳边的喘息和轻佻的语气，

看吧，正义总能压制邪恶。他说。


End file.
